The Evils of Tequila
by skull pride
Summary: What do you get when you mix a bunch of super powered teen mutants and a bottle of Tequila on new years eve? "Rogue! Why is your name tattoo on my ass!" Well lets just say Kitty, Rogue, and the brotherhood all find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Very important! So back in January I posted a new chapter for my Roommates story. That chapter is now the first chapter(the one below) for my new story that I had mentioned I might do. One that would explain what happened to are two favorite characters. So to my loyal followers who have already read the last installment of Roommates: you either love them or kill them , feel free to skip to the next chapter. I just figured that it would be easier to put this chapter here then having to tell those who have not read it to go read in my other story first. Or if you want to recap real fast, feel free to do so. Now without further introduction I now give you... **

**The Evils of Tequila **

Never in her life has Kitty Pryde ever been this excruciatingly sick. It was like every head ache she had ever had in her life had suddenly come back to haunt her. There was a constant pounding noise coming from between her ears making her think someone was in her brain beating her with a hammer. Vaguely she recognized it as the blood pulsing through her brain, and then she wonders if it was normal for a person to feel the blood coursing through their brain.

Her stomach felt as if it had been shoved in a blender set on high then sowed back up inside her. She knew she was laying down somewhere, mentally she hoped it was her bed, but it felt as if she was out at sea during a storm. She could feel the room spinning as if she were on the tilt-to-Worrall ride. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was because she could suddenly feel the earth rotating. Suddenly her stomach rolled and Kitty had to fight the urge to throw up in her mouth.

If she had the strength she would call for someone to come put her out of her misery. But unfortunately she was in such an agonizing daze she could barely form a coherent thought, let alone call for mercy. Her head felt like it was filled with mud and her mouth tasted as if she had been savagely making out with a toilet seat.

A minute later Kitty realized how horribly thirsty she was. Her mouth was dry and had a lovely coating of plaque and only god knows what else on her teeth. Her tongue felt like sand paper and her throat burned every time she tried to swallow. She tried hard to fight the need to get up since she was sure she would blow chunks the second her feet touched the floor. Soon though, the need for water became so great Kitty couldn't fight it any longer.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she opened her eyes. Then quickly she snapped them shut, regretting the action instantly. Sun light was filtering into the room letting it glow in the early morning dawn. It felt like white hot pins had been shoved into her eyes sockets. She let out a pathetic grown while she fought back another bout of nausea. After a second the nausea was temporarily settled. She figured now would be a good time as any to attempt getting up.

After a lot of slow, careful moments Kitty managed to slowly get up to a standing position and set her feet firmly on the floor. It didn't feel like a steady floor since Kitty still felt like she was riding an evil merry- go- round from hell, she had to grab the banister to her bed and set her hand down on the mattress to keep from falling on her ass since the earth seemed to spinning five times the normal speed. Amazingly Kitty didn't spew chunks all over herself like she thought she would. She stood there a moment to regain some since of time and space. Vaguely Kitty noticed a raw ache resonating from the back of her left leg. She paid no mind to it, but concentrated standing up straight instead.

After a moment she managed to quirk an eye open just enough and look pass the blinding light that spilled in from the window to recognize her bed room. Right across from her was Rogue's occupied bed that held a fully clothed Rogue sprawled out over her blankets like a dead body. The voice of reason told Kitty to go make sure she was okay. But her thirst and the possibility of throwing up on herself told Kitty that Rogue could wait.

With careful, tender steps Kitty made her way to hers and Rogue's bathroom while leaning heavily on the wall to keep her from falling on her ass or on her face. The dull ache on her leg was still there, but Kitty was in such hell she didn't even notice.

Once she made it into the bathroom Kitty braced herself over the sink. She gave a glance into the mirror and did not recognize the person staring back at her. Whoever this person was had huge black bags under her eyes and her skin was taking on a sickly green color. Her hair was frazzled and messy. What was once nicely applied makeup was now totally smeared. Her once nice clothes were wrinkled and dirty in places. Kitty groaned and sneered a little when she realized it really was her in the mirror.

Slowly a few stray flashes of memories came to Kitty. Something about a new year's party with Wanda and the brotherhood boys who insisted that Rogue and Kitty come and celebrate with them. Somewhere along the way someone found a forgotten bottle of tequila and there is where Kitty's memories of last night gets foggy.

Whatever, Kitty didn't care. She leaned down to turn on the tap to the sink and proceeded to drink up as much water she could. But the water stirred up all the nastiness that had accumulated in Kitty's mouth over the course of the night and this time actually did make her throw up. Kitty made a mad dash to the toilet barely making it in time. She retched and retched for what felt like hours before her body finally called it quits.

Kitty thumbed for the flush handle while she sat there on her knees, head resting in the crook of her elbow which rested on the toilet seat. If her mouth tasted bad before, it was absolutely vile now. While the evidence of her apparent hang over washed away, she tried very hard to not think about vomit or anything of the sort. She let her mind wander to other things like the now pulsing raw ache on the back of her leg was getting worse by the second.

"What the hell?" She croaked out with a gravely snarl. She soon realized the pain wasn't coming from her leg but from her butt! More specifically her left butt cheek!

She risked getting up and made her way back to the mirror while undoing her pants. She pointed her back to the mirror and pulled her pants down enough to see the pain filled area.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty screamed. She stared with wide-eyed and shocked at her exposed butt. Right on her left cheek written in black ink with curvy lettering was the name '_Anna Marie'. _

"ROGUE! WHY IS YOUR NAME TATTOOED ON MY ASS!"

Kitty did not wait for an answer. All sickness was forgotten as she stomped her way back into the bed room. She grabbed a nearby pillow off of Rogues bed and proceeded to beat a still unconscious Rogue with it.

"Ahh! What the hell women!" Sputtered Rogue as she came back to wakefulness. Kitty didn't give her a chance to recover. She just kept hitting her with the pillow. With every word she brought the pillow down on a cowering and confused Rogue.

"WHY! (hit) IS! (hit) YOUR! (hit) NAME(hit)! TATtOOED! (hit) ON! (hit) MY! (hit) ASS?! (hit)"

"What the hell are you talking about!" said Rogue as she somehow managed to grab the pillow from Kitty's grip. But suddenly Rogue's complexion took on a green tone as nausea set in. She groaned and had to catch herself from falling off the bed since the room suddenly started spinning.

"What the hell?" Kitty once again armed herself with another pillow and hit Rogue one more time.

"It's called a hangover!" Rogue winced and covered her ears.

"Oh god! Stop yelling!" Kitty wanted to yell even more, but with all the moving around her head started pounding.

"Why does my ass hurt?" Rogue mumbled while she rolled on her side, off her butt. Kitty casted a look on her friend while a thought came to her.

"Take off your pants."

Even though Rogue had a hangover so bad, Logan would be crying, Rogue was still able to process her friends demand with a raised brow.

"You gotta tell me you love me first." A second later as an afterthought Rogue added "And buy me dinner."

Normally Kitty would find this comment hilarious, but she just discovered a tattoo on her person that hadn't been there 24 hours ago. So naturally she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Just take off your pants!"

"WHY!"

Without another word Kitty turned her back to her friend and proceeded to pull her pants down to show her the offending tattoo.

"What the hell Kitty? Is this your weird way of saying you like me?! "

"Will you just shut up and look!" Kitty half screamed half screeched.

"Umm, Kitty that's my name."

"No shit Sherlock! Now take off your pants!" This time Rogue got up on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom mirror. She was in much the same state Kitty was in. Smeared makeup, wrinkled clothes, bags under the eyes, etc…

Rogue did much the same thing Kitty did earlier. She pointed her back at the mirror, undid her pants and dropped them down enough to see what was causing the raw pain. Kitty stood behind her knowing what to expect.

And Kitty was right. On the right side of Rogue's butt written in black ink with curvy lettering was the name '_Katherine'_

"Oh .my. God." Was all Rogue could bring herself to say.

"Yep." Was Kitty's reply while she leaned on the wall next to her. Her stomach was not appreciative of all the moving around she had been doing.

"What did we do?" Rogue asked with disbelief while she tenderly poked at the still healing tattoo which only caused her to whence at the sharp pain.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was your idea." Said Kitty while she slowly seated herself on the floor careful of her new, still tender tattoo and put her head between her knees. The nausea was back with vengeance.

Rogue sighed "Yaa you're probably right." Rogue looked down to see her friend steadily getting greener and greener. "You okay?" right after she said that Kitty bolted to the toilet and started to violently retch. The noises alone made Rogue want to vomit to, and don't even get her started on the smell. She did her best to fight the urge to throw up on Kitty while she held Kitty's hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other.

Once Kitty finished she bellowed pathetically, her voice echoing from her face still buried in the toilet "I wanna die."

"Me too." Rogue replied back just as pathetically.

"Happy new year's Katherine ."

"Happy new year's Anna Marie."

**So its been a while since I wrote anything... And I am so sorry! But, what can I say, life caught up with me. Work, school, trying to get into college, trying to graduate high school., which will be this up coming June..and worst of all laziness. but I'm finally getting it together! With any hope, I'll be writing again like I had been in no time. So please review!1 Feed back make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so what do we know?" said an agitated Kitty as she paced back and forth between hers and Rogue's bed like an overwrought lion. Well, a hung over lion maybe since she seemed to be having a hard time keeping straight while she paced.

"We got drunk." Said a muffled Rogue from her bed, face buried deep in her pillows.

"You don't say!?" said Kitty with sarcastic bewilderment. Rogue sighed in her pillow. She turned over, shielding her still sensitive eyes from the rooms light and spoke matter of fact.

"The Brotherhood had a new year's party, they invited us, we said "Sure we'll come", we left the institute while Scott whined something about fraternizing with the enemy or something along those lines, we got to the brotherhood house….and that's all I can remember."

Kitty nodded while she continued to pace. "Ya that's all I can remember to. Oh wait!"

Rogue groaned at the loud outburst, but Kitty ignored her. "I remember, I think it was Pietro, found a bottle of tequila…or was it vodka?"

"Either way we got drunk off are asses and partied. Their problem solved." Rogue said as she filliped back into her pillows dismissing the whole conversation.

"Problem solved?" said a shocked Kitty. "Problem solved!" Rogue groaned in protest to the yell, but Kitty once again ignored her. "We got so drunk last night we got each other's names tattooed on are asses! God only knows what else we did while we rode the tequila coaster from hell. Not to mention I can't find my damn purse! My phones gone, probably wedged in some nasty strippers thong!" Kitty was a woman on the edge, and Rogue had to fight the urge to just push her off it so she'd shut up.

Rogue sighed while slowly and carefully she got up from her bed to stand before her friend on still unsteady legs.

"Look I'm just as freaked as you are, I can't find my stuff either, but we both made it home in one piece with a few… painful additions." said Rogue as she winched at the pain of her new tattoo. "But, that's all the matters right now and that's all I care about right now. Are stuff is probably back at the brotherhood house. I'd even bet Pietro is changing all are ring tones and taking gross pictures of himself with them as we speak." That did nothing to ease Kitty's mind. "And besides my name makes a beautiful addition to your left butt cheek if I do say so myself." Here is where Kitty rolled her eyes and tried not to get dizzy again.

"Now I'm going down stairs to get a cup of coffee and stuff my mouth hole with bacon. You stay up here and simmer down, throw up some more or whatever. When I come back we can talk some more about this. Okay?"

Kitty stayed quite, not wanting to let the topic go so easily. "Okay?" Rogue asked once more with a pledging face. She really wanted some coffee.

Kitty signed "Fine." She said while running a tired hand over her face and through her still messy hair.

Rogue smirked "See you in twenty." She said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

By the time she was out the room Kitty ungracefully fell on her bed, careful of the still tender tattoo, ready to take a nap and hopefully wake up to realize the morning she was having was only a nightmare. She laid there unmoving for about three seconds until a disturbing thought struck her suddenly.

Despite still being incredibly hung over, Kitty still made good time getting out of her room and intercepting Rogue before she hit the stairs.

"Rogue!" Kitty half yelled, half hissed under her breath as she hurried to catch her friend. Rogue whirled around bewildered at her roommate "What!" she hissed back. Kitty didn't reply, she only grabbed Rogue by the collar of her shirt, careful of skin contact and ungracefully pulled Rogue back in the hall way before she could be spotted by anyone of the many people who noisily occupied the kitchen below.

"Do you have something against me and coffee?!" Rogue demanded as she righted herself.

"We can't go down there. We can't let anyone see us." Kitty said hurriedly while she half dragged Rogue back to their room.

Rogue shook off Kitty and made the girl turn to look at her "Why the hell not!"

Kitty got eye leave with her friend, well she tried to at least thanks to the distinct high difference, and with an even voice explained.

"We told everyone we were going to stay the night and most of today with Wanda. We aren't supposed to be here, at least not until later this afternoon. And have you smelled yourself?" Rogue raised a brow, but took a whiff of her shirt she had been wearing the night before. After pulling a disgusted face she looked back to Kitty.

"I smell like I went swimming in a trash can."

"Exactly! We reek of alcohol, cigarette smoke, vomit and god knows what else!" Kitty explained with desperate exasperation as she started to pull Rogue back to their room again while scooping the halls for anyone that might see them, this time with Rogue cooperating.

"We live in a house with two telepaths, nine obnoxious and nosey teens, two teachers who are practically blood hounds and can smell us a mile away, a very astute weather goddess, an over bearing gung ho team leader and your little brother who's favorite hobbies are to pop in at the worst moments then gossip later."

When they reached their room Kitty phased both of them through. Kitty held her head gingerly as she plopped on her bed. Phasing in this condition while having a near panic attach was a bad idea.

"If any one sees us they'll want to know why we're home so early, not to mention why we smell and look like we just got back from a Metallica concert when we told Logan we were only going to watch the ball drop on TV and hang with Wanda."

Rogue stood silent for a minute while she took this all in. "Shit!" now she was pacing while Kitty laid with her face buried in her pillows.

"My thoughts exactly" she mumbled back.

"And knowing Jean and Xavier they'd go poking around in are heads and find out about the tattoos."

"That to." was Kitty muffled agreement.

"Your right. If they see us we're dead. You know what they'll say? They'll say 'Rogue and Kitty are too irresponsible to trust'" Kitty wasn't sure, but that sounded a lot like an imitation of Jean's voice. "Scott will blame Lance and try to kill him and Wanda since they're the only responsible ones in the house, Jean will blame us and try to get us to go to AA meetings, Storm will give us that look she gives whenever she's mad at someone, but tries to act like she not even though she obviously is. Logan will have us run DR Sessions against him until we finally die. Xavier will have both of use lo jacked for the rest of our lives because we are such irresponsible teens!" Rogue was as close to hysterics as Rogue could get.

"Last, but not least, everyone in the house will forever be banned from talking to anyone in the Brotherhood." Kitty interjected while she sat up to face Rogue, a solemn look on both their faces. "That means no more hanging out with Wanda for both of us, no more dating Lance for me. No more harassing football players, hanging out or talking with Toad and Fred, in or out of school. We'll lose half are friends."

Both stayed quite thinking that over.

"So what do we do?" asked Kitty.

Rogue slowly took a seat in Kitty's computer chair, obviously trying to stay off her still aching tattoo, while she faced the girl with a look that spoke of deep concentration. Both stayed quite, staring over each other's shoulder hoping the answer would magically appear on the wall. Finally Rogue spoke with resolve in her voice and said the four words that always make Kitty cringe in fear.

"I have a plan."

**please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...so. I have a few good excuses for taking so long to post. I graduated from high school this month! that was a big distraction, also I have been excepted to college and I got a scholarship! I also am working full time and got a raise! So ya, that last few months have been very busy and exciting but, their wasn't a second I didn't think about this story and posting this chapter. I had half of it done for a long time but, writers block paid me a visit and I had no clue how to continue without the whole thing turning crappy on me. I managed to get past it thankfully! and hopefully will continue to do so. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter. **

***P.S to Ariel Leilani, I have not forgotten about you! And I have a plan! ;)**

"This is your idea of a plan!?"

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"If I had known your dumbass plan would involve me hanging off the side of the house by my fingertips, I'd turn myself into Xavier and just let him ground my ass!" said an irate Kitty as she carefully shuffled along the side of the building, going inch by dangerous inch, all along the way both girls grumbled insults back and forth to one another.

The girls were on the side of the building trying to pull a Spiderman like move and inch along the outer wall of their home, a good 40 feet off the ground. Their fingers dug in between the deep brick gaps, just large enough to do so, while their feet stayed planted on a small out cropping of brick that was about a foot wide that slightly stuck out off the buildings side, making this stunt possible.

"After the night we apparently had, you'll be thanking me once we get off school grounds. Besides, you were the one who refused to phase us out of here. "

"Considering the fact I can't remember a damn thing from last night, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care! And I told you, I'm in NO condition to phase, I could barely get us both through a door, let alone a couple of walls, I don't know about you, but I'd like to avoid being a wall ornament because I got dizzy and passed out! How the hell we are even supposed to get down from here!" ranted Kitty while she shuffled a few more inches to her right.

"Well it was either this or risk getting seen trying to snick out the back door, or running along the grounds. With as much security Xavier has all over the place, and how many people live here now, it was either this or flying out of here. As for getting down, see that huge oak tree right next to the building?" Rogue said while turning her gaze from the wall in front of her to her right. Kitty followed the gaze till she spotted the tree Rogue spoke of. It was a ways off, nearly at the end of the buildings wall, it was the biggest tree on the grounds, with branches that hung all over the place almost brushing up on the building and even hanging over the security wall that locked out the neighboring woods.

"Ya I see the damn tree, still don't get how this is going to work." Stated Kitty who turned her attention back to getting a good hand hold.

"We'll use the tree to get down, the branches almost touch the building so it won't be too hard to switch over. Then we use it to get over the west wall, past all the security. Logan told Scott to trim it back so no one could climb into the grounds, but thankfully Scott forgot to because of all the holidays. "

"Why does it sound like you've done this before?" mused Kitty as she carefully switched hand holds in the brick, not looking at the perturbed glare her friend sent her way.

"Just shut up and scoot your ass!"

Kitty growled "Spiderman wanna be." under her breath while she complied with the order. The girl's side shuffled along, going almost the whole span of the building and putting all their training into play so they don't lose their grip. The cold January air not making things any easier for them, they were just happy it wasn't snowing right now and they were actually smart enough to grab coats for both of them and gloves for kitty before climbing out their room window. Finally Rogue spoke up.

"There's Jeans balcony, we can rest there for a minute." Low and behold was Jean's empty balcony practically beckoning to them like an oasis.

"Thank god." Kitty mumble under her breath as she scooted the last foot to the baloney, carefully swinging a leg over the railing. On a normal day she would probably had no trouble with the action, but this was not a normal day.

"Who the hell makes railing this high!?" Kitty demanded as she haphazardly swung a leg over, holding on for dear life while maneuvering the rest of herself over.

"It's like I'm trying to get on a damn horse." Complained Kitty, a look of irritation on her face that mirrored Rogue's.

"That's cause your short." Said Rogue crossly. Kitty stopped, straddling the railing unsteadily and glared hotly at the girl. "Why you gotta be mean?"

"Will you just go damn it!" Kitty, rolling her eyes followed the demand while mumbling crankily just loud enough for Rogue to hear "Tall people gotta hate on the short people. Not my fault, but nooooo." Rogue could only bang her head against the brick wall she hung onto, there was a big risk of falling if she tried to throttle her friend. Finally Kitty made it over and helped Rogue over the railing.

"EHH." huffed Kitty as she took a seat against the railing, catching Rogue's attention from her attempt to catch her breath. All that mornings' excitement did nothing to help the girl's still pulsing migraines, making the whole ordeal worse. "O….M…..G Batman, how do we get are selves into situations like this?" Kitty mused out loud while looking up, as if the universe would drop the answer down for her, or on her and just end the pain now.

"I don't know, just are luck I suppose." Replied Rogue as she mimicked Kitty's position on the railing. "But, at least this time we have an almost ligament excuse." Kitty raised a brow, not catching on. "Alcohol." Rogue clarified with a small smile.

"Oh yaa, guess you're right." Kitty said thoughtfully. A moment of silence went by between them before Kitty spoke up. "Say you think Lance and the guys are okay, right? I mean we can't remember much of anything, we don't even know how we got home, or if they even did…" Rogue pondered this for a second, Kitty waiting for some kind of reassurance they didn't drunkenly leave any of their friends to die in a ditch last night.

"Well yaa, I mean it's them for the love of god, they do more stupid stuff in a day then we both do in a month. I'm sure their fine. Their probably just as hung over as we are wondering what the hell happened to us." Rogue tried but, Rogue didn't sound 100% sure. Both stayed quite, looking at each other, weighing the possibilities in their minds. Dead in a ditch? Arrested? Kidnapped? Drowning in their own vomit in their sleep?

All the possibilities….

"Maybe we should, like, hurry?" Kitty suggested quickly, her old nervous speaking habit slipping out. She speedily made her way to the railing opposite of the one she climbed over to get on.

Rogue nodded eagerly "YA! Let's go." But, right when they were about to climb over the railing a noise caught Rogues attention. "Hold up." She said, stopping Kitty who already had a leg swung over the railings side.

"What?"

"Shh… ya hear that?" Rogue took a step over to the French doors that lead into Jean's room, tilting her head toward the doors to hear better. A muffled voice was clearly heard, followed by another.

"Jeans probably getting up." Kitty whispered still sitting on the balcony railing. Rogue didn't get a chance to reply thanks to the door handles suddenly twisting open. "I'm telling you Scott, I heard someone talking out here." Came Jean's unmistakable voice as the doors opened.

By a miracle, or better yet shock, both girls managed to hold in their screams of terror. Jean was coming on to the balcony!

Slowly as the doors swung open Rogue and Kitty gave each other wide eyed frantic looks, going back and forth between the slowly opening door and each other both asking 'What the hell do we do!? Oh crap, oh crap! Nowhere to hide!' the doors opened further, obvious sound of someone walking out meet their ears.

This is where things got interesting. Rogue who had been standing right next to the door, quickly stepped forward, going flush against the wall by its hinges and let the door open next to her concealing her presence once fully open. Kitty, who had been straddling the railing wasn't so lucky. In a frantic, terrify second of confusion and an attempt at quick thinking, Kitty actually lost her balance and slipped over the side. Rogue, still concealed by the open door, saw the whole thing happen just a few feet away from her before the open door obscured her line of sight. It was like slow motion, Rogue would speculate later on. How her friend just fell backwards, a look of terror and a silent scream taking up her normally smiling face, her arms flailing around her with no place to grab. It was like out of an action movie, except it wasn't a movie, her friend really was falling to her death, or a broken back.

Rogue's hands flew up to her mouth, holding in a scream. It felt like an eternity, but really the whole event took less them two seconds.

In this time, Jean stepped on to her balcony, totally unaware of what happened, and that a spastic Rogue was having a meltdown a few feet away from her.

"I swear Scott I heard a voice." Said Jean as she stepped onto the balcony. Hands on her hips, a determined look on her face.

Rogue heard the girl speak, but didn't care. She grabbed the railing, tears coming to her eyes, expecting to see her best friend and roommate lying dead in a pool of her own blood. As she slowly glance over the railing, wishing it was all dream, Rogue wondered what the hell she would tell Kitty's parents…

"Oh hey Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, sorry about your daughter dying a terrible death and all. You see the night before, we went partying for New Years, got wasted, tattooed, woke up at home and ended up having to sneak out in the most ridiculous way since we didn't want to get caught for under age drinking, ended up crawling on a building like Spiderman ( lol my idea), until your daughter feel 40 feet, trying not to get caught. But, she was such a good sport about it all and plus I have her name tattooed all pretty like on my ass so I have plenty to remember her by!"

Slowly Rogue peered over the railing dreading to see….Kitty hanging on for dear life off the side of the balcony. A flood of relief overcame Rogue, making her have to use the railing for support. Kitty wasn't so relieved. She hung there, both hands gripping onto the balcony's edge, making her fingers go bone white from the grip. Both girls shared a look. Kitty's much more strained, while Rogue's was still tear stricken, but they both knew what the other was thinking. 'Don't make a sound.'

A second later another voice was heard coming from inside the room, this time obviously Scott's, of all people. "It's probably one of the students walking by, you know how loud they can be." Kitty and Rogue, cast looks of dread at one another, praying neither of the two older teens decided to look over the balcony or behind the door.

"But it sounded like it was coming from right outside the doors, like someone was out here." Neither girls could see Jean or Scott without reviling where they were, but they could hear every word clear as day.

"I don't know Jean, but it's quite now."

"Hmm, guess I'm finally going crazy huh?"

"Nah if anyone's going crazy it be me." Replied Scott. Suddenly Jean started to giggle like a school girl. Rogue being curious, peeked around the door to see Scott hugging Jean from behind seemingly tickling her sides. It would be sweet and romantic if it wasn't so creepy.

"Scott! Stop it!" Jean turned in his arms, playfully swatting at him, all the while still giggling. Rogue glanced back at Kitty who was still hanging on. Kitty seemed to be holding up well and managed to give Rogue a questioning look while shifting her eyes to the balcony asking what was happening. Rogue looked back to the couple, carefully staying hidden behind the door. Scott still had his arms around Jean who leaned into him probably for warmth. They both seemed to be looking out over the grounds.

"It's going to be a beautiful day today." Said Jean, Scott nodded while nuzzling his face into her hair. "Most defiantly." Their backs were to Rogue, but she could tell he was kissing her neck. It was like watching a dog slobber over a bone. Rogue looked away and back to Kitty with the most appalled face. Kitty mouthed 'what?' to Rogue, but all Rogue did was shack her head.

A minute went by with Scott and Jean not saying anything, so Rogue risked another peek thinking maybe the two went back inside without closing the door. But, no. They were making out. Savagely making out. It was like two seals fighting over a fish. Rogue was appalled before but, now it was blatant disgust. Rogue looked back to Kitty with a look as if she had swallowed a lemon. But, soon Rogue noticed that Kitty seemed to be having an issue with keeping her grip. Her face was getting red with stress, her fingers were digging into the concert of the balcony and Kitty kept glancing down to the ground beneath her with a growing fear.

Rogue knew what she had to do, consequences be damned. Right when she was about to step out from behind the door and help Kitty Jean spoke up, briefly stopping the make out session.

"Why don't we take this back into my room hmm?" Jean said saucily to Scott. His eager response was "Sure beautiful." Rogue wanted to scream in relief as the two's footsteps disappeared back into the room. The doors closed, shutting tight. Rogue raced over to the balcony's edge. Grabbing hold of Kitty's wrist.

"I got ya. I got ya." She whispered reassuringly as she and Kitty worked together to hoist Kitty back on to the balcony safely.

"What the hell were they doing out here?" Kitty whispered back as she got her legs over the railing and planted her feet down. Both girls made sure to keep their voices low so they weren't heard by Jeans freakishly good ears.

"You don't want to know." Was all Rogue said before pulling Kitty into a bone crushing hug. Kitty was shocked into silence for a few seconds before asking. "Were you crying?"

Rogue took a deep breath, gathering her nerves. "Shut up…. I thought you died."

"Aww you do love me." Kitty then returned the hug, smiling.

"Sorry I said you were short." Rogue said looking down to the girl who took a step back, still smiling.

"It's alright." Kitty said, smile seemingly stuck on her face. Rogue smiled back. "Still doesn't change the fact that you are." Kitty's smile fell. "So that's how you're gonna to be?" Rogue chuckled "Yep." Kitty could only roll her eyes and mumble under her breath. "Having a moment, then you gotta go and murder it."

Rogue smiled evilly then stepped back to where the wall and balcony come together, looking back to Kitty she asked. "You still want to do this? If we are, we need to get outta here before Jean and Scott decide to film a porno out here." Said Rogue while pointing to their escape route.

Kitty raised a brow at that comment but, shrugged anyways. "Sure. One near death experience totally isn't enough." Was her reply while she stepped to Rogue. "Don't you know? The first near death experience of the year is always the luckiest." Joked Rogue who proceeded to climb over the railing with Kitty right behind her. "If that's the case then I'm the luckiest bastard in Bayville." and so they both went back to their previous position on the wall, scooting to the side. Thankfully the tree Rogue spoke of wasn't far away now. Rogue was in front so she reached it first.

"Use the branches I use, they're the strongest." Rogue said over her shoulder as she used the tree to her advantage.

"You so have done this before." Was Kitty's response as she complied with the suggestion and Joined Rogue navigating through the trees branches.

"If you must know, there have been a few occasions where I did not feel like using the front door."

"Is that code for 'I wanted to go on a date with Gambit without Logan finding out'?"

"No." was Rogue's irritated reply while holding onto a branch to shimmy down to another one. "Its code for 'I wanted to go on a date with Gambit without Scott finding out' thank you so very much."

Kitty snorted and started to chuckle under her breath. "Wow."

"Just keep climbing before I get tempted to push you off. "

"Touché."

"Okay there's the wall. We just got to climb onto that branch, theirs a rope we can use to get down and we'll be out of here."

"How often do you do this and why is it that I'm just now hearing about it?" Kitty questioned while Rogue made it to the branch and got the rope ready.

"Remember when you bailed me and Gambit out of jail a few months ago?" Kitty came to Rogue's side who let the rope drop down to the ground ready to use.

"You mean that night you called me at 4:00 am while I was in a dead sleep and bagged me to blow my whole life savings on your freedom and your innocence since your cell mate seemed to want to make you her new girlfriend and Gambit's wanted to turn him into a pin cushion …..ya."

"Well that was sorta are first date." Kitty interjected suddenly with crossed arms and frowned brows. "Which you have yet to tell me about." Rogue sighed "I can't it's still a pending investigation, anyways we've sorta been seeing each other since as you know already and Scott would give me hell if he ever found out sooo ya this was the path of least resistance." Rogue grabbed the rope and shimmied down. It was nice to see Logan's training being put to good use. Rogue made it to the ground and signaled for Kitty to go. Kitty shimmed down and landed next to Rogue safely on the ground and behind the institute security wall.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about your little escape route. I mean I knew you and Gambit were seeing each other but, this." Kitty pointed to the rope that still hung down from the branch it was tied to. "Is a big secret. It's the sort of thing you should tell me about, you know, your best friend, the one that loves you to death and bails you out of jail, takes care of you when you're sick, saved you from that creepy dude in Walmart that one time, suffered with you through a game of monopoly with Scott! And even got your named tattooed on her ass which still hurts by the way!" With that Kitty marched off into the direction of the brotherhood house, seething. Rogue cursed and ran her gloved hands through her hair.

"Kitty wait up I can explain!" and so Rogue ran to catch up with Kitty who proceeded to ignore her.

** Reviews make my day shine so much brighter!**


End file.
